Through the portal
by grainipiot
Summary: Graves always prefers to have some peace and quiet but he would never say no to a certain distraction. [PWP, Pulsefire TF and Battle Professor Graves]
1. Chapter 1

Late afternoon, rays of sunlight flooding the empty classroom. The most quiet time of the day, now that every students were already gone. So it was also Graves's favourite time. No one to bother him, especially not these noisy kids. He had the habit to stay there longer, even when his colleagues had left earlier.

Peace, nothing better to get his last job done, maybe grade a few papers. Seated at his desk, vest on the chair, his thoughts still wandered a little. _He should have showed up already_. Not that Graves would admit missing this particular man but when he was alone like this, he could just hope that it was a good enough occasion.

A lot more scribbling, patience running low. Maybe he should just call it a day and go back home.

Then a peculiar noise he knew too well came nearby, soft hiss typical of some advanced portals. It immediately caught his attention, dropping his pen as he faced the source of the noise. _At last_.

« You took your time. What the fuck you were doing, it's been almost a week. » Tried to sound annoyed but there was little to do against how glad he was.

« Tsk, language. Careful with that, you might get used to it and swear in front of your students. » Though there was no real remark in the newcomer's voice, just a pleased hum.

Here came the man dedicated to bother him his whole life, Twisted Fate. A fancy thief fond of portals and time corridors. Appeared from his own timeline, just to pay a visit. As soon as he materialized, he reached Graves's desk and bent slightly in quest for a kiss.

Returned without question, he had been waiting for this too long. A hand went behind Twisted Fate's neck, to keep him there as they kissed, slow and nice.

Though contact was broken by the latter, just enough distance to take Graves's glasses off and put it away somewhere on the desk. Then he returned to it, begging for entry as it grew difficult not to get lost. He urged Twisted Fate closer, till he would just sit on his lap, hands roaming over his body.

This wasn't really fulfilling to explore, the latter's armor – if that could be called this way – was basically smooth metal and technology. Not nearly as good as warm flesh under the touch. But it would have to do for now, wouldn't risk anything dirty in a classroom as empty as it was. _Not here_.

Instead Graves took the latter's hat and let it aside, making sure not to throw it without care. The first and only time had been enough and he was sure he lost some of his hearing. Liked that, to burry his hand in Twisted Fate's short hair, stroking him lightly. The man purred into the kiss, from the attention. He could indulge a little before taking him home for the evening. _Hope he will stay the night_.

Perfect, to have his lover back to him safe and healthy. Pressed to him in that tight embrace. This was worth waiting without any news. The latter just held him, maybe crumpling a little his shirt but he didn't really care.

Twisted Fate parted, laying a certainly soft gaze on him despite what they were used to show. A little more.

« Sorry for being late. This took longer than I expected. » Lower than what they could, there was supposed to be no one else in the building.

« No shit. What happened ? » Graves was always a bit curious about the man's travels, where he would do business.

« Agent Cailtyn found me again and I had to run in the Blessed Isles just to lose her. »

A rumbling laugh resonated, just thinking about how comic it must have been to see these two time travelers chasing and running away.

« Are you getting too old for this ? » Just a hint of tease, that was all Twisted Fate deserved anyway.

« You wish but I'd never give you this pleasure. » A short pause as the latter considered Graves, then his hand went to his tie and took it loose. « But I may have another kind to offer. »

_Shit. Here ?_ If Twisted Fate really was to search some relief now, there was little he could say. Even if that was the least place he wanted to be for a quick fuck. The professionnal part gave a firm nope but truly Graves missed the latter too much to let more time pass before they could lie together.

So he said nothing, as deft hands opened his shirt, just for a glimpse of his chest. Twisted Fate really was enjoying himself, ardent gaze over the man under him. Turned him on, to see such early desire.

The latter leaned a little, getting closer to his neck. That was forbidden area, Graves told him before. His reputation would suffer greatly if he let him have his way with marks and other offerings. Students can be real pests sometimes, better take no risk.

Before he could grab Twisted Fate with a fair warning, the man whispered right next to his ear : « Tell me, what would your dear students think if they heard about what I'm going to do to you, in this very classroom ? »

« Not your fucking business. Just, no marks. » It really got him hard, such deep voice used against him. But he wouldn't break so soon.

« As long as no one can see it… »

Mere words but as soon as he said it, Twisted Fate got out of his lap, kneeling in front of him. The sight was enough for Graves to tense a little, mouth going dry. The latter kept a mischievous gaze on him as he spread his legs open. Going deliberately slow, a half-gloved hand pressed to his crotch, relishing the warmth. Twisted Fate knew how to tease back, to make every second worth it on the end.

By now Graves was hard, the outline of his cock visible despite the fabric of his trousers. And he reacted to the latter's touch, firm pressure applied there before they would get to it. Just made his leg bounce lightly, restless.

« Get on with it. We don't have all day. » Difficult to hide how much he need at the instant.

Twisted Fate's eyes left his ministrations to glance at him quickly before giving back his attention lower : « I see someone is eager… »

Graves would have growled another sharp comment if the latter hadn't suddenly made a move, unbuckling his belt to reach what they wanted. Against himself he whimpered lowly as his cock sprang free, aching for more. He clutched the armrest, watching any of Twisted Fate's move. Still a bit ashamed to be already breathless. The man knew what he was doing, dragging him to the edge.

Good thing he lost no time, leaning close to take Graves's cock. Absolutely filthy, to feel such wetness engulfing him but he couldn't hold back another needy noise. The latter sucked a little, licked the underside and these small details were really killing him.

On reflex Graves tipped his head back, against the chair, breath coming shorter as his lover held

him closer. Strong grip on his hips, to be sure he wouldn't buck to strongly. Agonizing, not being able to thrust more into that sweet warmth but it was this way or Twisted Fate would leave him be without a touch.

« Tobias… » Somehow slurred, impacted like as air disappeared from the place.

This was incorrect, small thought screaming in the back of his mind yet he couldn't really fight this. Graves missed him, could be rendered speechless if the latter wanted. Several times Twisted Fate took him down his throat, earning at the same time a helpless moan.

_Please, tell me there was no one here_. Still some shame burning him from the inside, as much as the flames of lust.

Once the latter pulled back, addressing him a smile and it was far too fond for their usual remarks. « Feels good ? » Electric blue eyes, never leaving him, seeking approval for his actions.

Graves averted his gaze, guard too low to bear all this. The tension, delightful attention, gentleness in each of Twisted Fate's moves, the forbidden side. Could tell he was red in the face, wouldn't be a surprise.

All this mixed up in a dangerous cocktail, as his lover gave all he could to get him off. It was more than enough, pleasure builing up till it burst and overtook him. Graves still gripped the armrests, crying out though he tried to muffle it. Too much at once, his cock twitched before he came down Twisted Fate's throat. And the latter took it all without flinching, waiting for him.

Suddenly oxygen was back, thoughts less blurry as he recovered. Idly Graves carressed the other man's hair, small thankful gesture. _Please don't start talking_. Very aware this was his weak state, maybe Twisted Fate would play on this.

For a short time it was just this, him catching his breath and the latter leaning against his knee, patiently.

« T'was nice… » Graves prefered not to linger too much on what they were doing in a classroom so he focused instead on his lover. « Come here, I guess you'll need a hand. »

No need to tell him twice, Twisted Fate stood and reclaimed his spot on his lap, with more haste than before. It was very obvious, how aroused he was. Even if he seemed to maintain some control, he still grinded shyly against Graves. A few needy noises escaped him and this time the latter wasn't searching his gaze.

Beautiful in a way, to see Twisted Fate so so impacted by the attention himself gave. He held Graves close, face hidden against his neck, hips jerking without real control to find friction.

The angle wouldn't be really practical but he would do his best to return the favor. A larger hand cupped Twisted Fate's erection through the clothing – good thing his gear didn't cover everything – and offered relief. Graves wouldn't mind to do more but the latter seemed already so close to climax. So he kept him right there, letting Twisted Fate go wild as he rocked against him.

« Mal— Malcolm…I may not…last longer… »

Small moans, getting more and more frequent as the man lost himself. By the end he was completely leaning against Graves, clutching at him desperately. What else could he do ? He stroked him through fabric, the other hand settled on Twisted Fate's rear to coax him faster. _C'mon_.

Then Twisted Fate shook, going stiff in the embrace as he found his end. Some last erratic thrusts, riding orgasm as he could before slumping against Graves, all pliant and limp. _Nice_.

That was one of the best parts, when Twisted Fate could say nothing, just lay here against him. There was still a small effort made as he seeked a kiss. Lips pressed to his own, Graves let him do, too happy to let this occasion flee.

And so they remained like that, kissing gently in this awaited reunion.

At some point Twisted Fate pulled back, wincing a little : « This is getting uncomfortable. Can we get home soon ? »

« That was your idea to fuck here. But yeah, let's move. Just let me pack my things. »

Gingerly Twisted Fate stepped away of the desk, knees still protesting a little for staying down soem time. It wasn't really the best feeling to experience release while fully clothed, he couldn't wait to leave fast. Graves glanced at him as he got ready to go, vest and everything. _Looks pretty uneasy_.

They went back home and the evening was leisurely spent in a shared bath. At least he wouldn't have to worry this night, as they went to sleep together.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm late. Again_.

It wasn't really serious, not like there was a specific schedule to respect. But Twisted Fate was late to what he planned to do. Which in that case was to go bother Graves at school then they would go back to his place for the evening. Sweet planning.

A master to time travel and yet he managed to arrive later than what he wanted. Maybe because it was too easy just to run between places so he took it lightly. Though Twisted Fate had to make some preparation this time before joining his partner.

All he needed was to find the right place, at the right time. Made greatly easier now that he had a temporal anchor with Graves, to find him right away. _Never really far~_

Now that he was ready, Twisted Fate used one of his portals and joined the man he seeked. At his desk, like he often did on some days when there was still some work better to be done here. Deeply he knew Graves stayed sometimes waiting for him. Walking back home alone wasn't so fun, even if Twisted Fate payed a visit in late evening.

So here he was, in this classroom he started to know as his visits followed, walking up to Graves finishing some work. Didn't know what exactly, maybe taking notes for following classes. Without a doubt he heard Twisted Fate – and that strange noise produced by the portal – but he didn't look up, focusing on his work. Sitting at his desk, looking serious and a little grumpy, not a single reaction to the visitor. _He's ignoring me. Fine_.

It wouldn't be the first occasion, they learned how to give each other a hard time. Still made Twisted Fate slightly upset not to be greeted and/or coaxed closer. He didn't come all the way just to sit here watch Graves work in silence. There was more urgent than this. Good thing he knew how to make himself heard, sure to get the latter's attention.

Light steps as he reached Graves's level and no reaction : « Do you know it's pretty rude to ignore someone ? » Leaned closer, a hand resting on the man's shoulder.

« I'm busy. » Quick answer, a semblance of anger.

_Oh, he can talk_.

« Please, we both know you're finding a reason to stay later at school. Just to wait for me… » Sweet whisper, playing with him but it was the truth.

« I'm not. Shut up. » Still hadn't looked up from his work but now he wasn't writing anymore.

« Is that the sort of things to say to your dearest partner ? Not going to admit that you missed me ? »

Then he came even closer, a hand travelling down Graves body till he could feel him up. And this time he earned a reaction, sharp intake of breath as he palmed the latter's crotch, trying to get him in the mood, render him as needy as himself was.

That was the real magic here : Graves didn't even stop him. He just relaxed against the chair, a deep sigh as reaction for the contact. All that Twisted Fate wanted, a proof he wasn't the only one glad to be back. And how praising it was, to feel him grow hard under his touch. So he kept his hand right there, stroking through the fabric as long as he was allowed.

Here it came, a soft blush coloring Graves's ears. Too tempting, he leaned and nibbled at it shortly.

Pushed away as quick, the latter turning to glare at Twisted Fate.

« The fuck you're doing ? Get off ! »

« I would love to. Don't be an ass, I just want us to enjoy this. »

Since he had been forced to stay back, Twisted Fate still managed to stay around the latter, half sitting on the desk. Couldn't properly sit on it for a certain reason but he grabbed Graves by the back of his head and pressed a kiss to his mouth. _Here we go…_

Not more struggling, the man let him do, even reciprocating the attention. It turned biting, angry, a need to dominate this despite the joy to be reunited.

_Guess he had a rough day_. This would explain this behavior though Twisted Fate was already used to this. It would be a good occasion to help the latter unwind. At last he made it to Graves's lap, staying there as distance was reduced. Looked like the other wouldn't take his hands off him, pulling him to his body with a hint of aggressiveness. It was when a hand grabbed his rear that Twisted Fate outright moaned, clinging suddenly to him. _Oh_. In a certain second of reason, he took his hat aside, far enough on the desk.

« I guess you changed your mind about us fucking here. Wanna get started ? » Already breathless, smirk over his face as he returned his focus on Graves's cock. So glad to feel him hard and ready to give.

« On my rules. » Grumbled low next to Twisted Fate's ear.

If that wasn't a turn on, he would be damned. In one second, Graves stood and at the occasion made the other man move too, anticipation thrumming in his veins. Little did he know about what was going exactly to happen but Twisted Fate trusted him enough to allow the surprise.

The chair was put aside and just as quick he was held down, bent over the desk. _So this is how it's gonna be…_ Couldn't keep that small groan for being handled a bit roughly, there was no harm. Graves was just behind, a hand firmly to his back with the intention to keep him right there. The other one went to knead Twisted Fate's rear, under the cape.

« Take this off. I can't do shit if you're still dressed. »

« Oh you just needed to ask. » A purr, glad to get this moving at last. It would be scary to feel the latter behind him but there was no threat. Just a man so turned on.

Some figdeting with his gear then it dematerialized to leave free access to skin. Just left him with boots and gloves but there was no need for anything. In the first times it always bugged Graves to see that kind of technology – from another universe – and he couldn't really understand how it worked. This was really funny from Twisted Fate's point of view, to be a mystery and still have some tricks to impress the man.

Anyway he didn't move from this position, it was too arousing to have his back to the latter. Hands settled on his hips, warm, comforting. Just enough to make him shiver. Then it trailed lower, to what both wanted. Graves was taking his time though, appreciating the contact, flesh offered to him. _Soon_.

Then the latter noticed. Twisted Fate did feel proud of himself for that, for the soft gasp heard behind when his partner saw it. A buttplug, kept in place all this time and not once he betrayed himself.

« See why you were late… » Barely muttered under his breath, without a doubt flustered as he pulled the toy out.

A whimper still went out, for the light stimulation given : « Ha ! So you really were waiting for me. How sweet— »

Here came payback, two fingers pushed inside without warning for the simple satisfaction of shutting him up. Graves knew how to find temporary silence. And gave no rest to Twisted Fate, scissoring inside, searching for his spot to make him cry out. The work had already been done, he was loose enough but if the latter wanted to keep going, he would. Nothing to worry about. But Twisted Fate knew that beyond a certain point, he would have no reason left to stay quiet, begging to be taken.

It was difficult before to seem unbothered, as he joined Graves. A lot of need hidden. But now it could be unleashed, fire under his skin. He turned his face to a side, trying to get a look at the latter. _Unfair…_ Graves looked almost calm, maybe a light red to his cheeks but nothing as close to the other's desperation, gripping the desk.

« Fuck me… ? »

His own cock was leaking a little, clear precum trailing while he rocked back on these fingers. For a short time Graves met his gaze, so serious and returned to his task without a reaction. This was driving Twisted Fate crazy. The latter was still completely dressed, just his tie unfasted but in comparison it was ridiculous how himself was exposed. The desk as unique support.

This was Twisted Fate's own doing, he asked for this but always it brought him so low, vulnerable. His legs were trembling, tiny noises stuck in his throat as he was worked from the inside. Unforgiving, rough, he loved it and seeked that.

The limit was too close. He refused to come like this, without any chance to feel Graves. So he broke.

« Please… » Face resting against the desk, he practically sobbed.

« Since you asked so nicely. »

Short answer. Twisted Fate registered it, as much as the unbuckling noise, just behind. That warmth in his chest made a loop, so so ready for this. A pause then indeed Graves closer, hard cock pushing against his rim. It was still slightly uncomfortable at first, maybe a little too dry but Twisted Fate took it. The flinch came on the end, once the latter bottomed out and ram back inside faster.

As soon, it reached that spot and sent him moaning loud his pleasure.

« Fuck, Malcolm— ! »

« Must feel good if you're already screaming. » Oh Graves was smug about it, grabbing the other man so he wouldn't go away. _Bastard !_

« Of c-course—Ah ! Gods, don't stop… » A little too high but he really couldn't help that.

Clinging to the desk, surely leaving a few dents in it, Twisted Fate felt about to cry. Each thrust shook him, the hard edge of the desk against him. And Graves was going with all he could, slamming back in burning heat like he was meant to fit there. Something close to heaven. His hands gripped his partner's hips tight, future bruises that would never last long.

« Ya like that, huh ? Bent over my desk in a fucking school ? » There came some impact on Graves, breath coming shorter and thrusts more erratic. « You even prepared yourself just so we could do it here. »

It was true, all of it. Twisted Fate was too helpless to even form a correct sentence, trying to look behind and meet the man's eyes again. That would be his answer.

For a second, a softer turn was visible on Graves's face. Gone as quick but he did lean closer, chest pressed to the latter's back as he braced himself for the end.

All Twisted Fate felt was a sloppy kiss to his cheek, fabric against his back and a cock hitting that tender spot. All it took to come untouched, jerking into thin air as the tension grew unbearable. He let go and everything felt good.

Almost missed that sudden warmth invading his insides, how Graves clung to him with a lot of strenght while he climaxed. Overall silence was broken just by these cry of ecstasy, breathing uneven.

He didn't move at all from this yet tiring position, even when Graves pulled out. Then Twisted Fate whimpered lowly, when he felt something cold pressed inside him. What he understood to be the buttplug. _Oh, okay_.

« There you go…Will make the return back home maybe easier. »

He took some pride in hearing Graves so calm, relaxed. At least he did something good today and the latter would feel more agreable to let him sleep home.

It ached everywhere in his body but Twisted Fate had to move. Rested against the desk then sat despite the jolt given. Here came Graves, taking him in a bear hug, best thing after sex.

« Erm Malcolm. We'll have to clean up the mess. »

Short groan answering this, exhausted. At least they had plenty of time left.


End file.
